


mad dogs ( the music from the au )

by friarlucas (authorisasauthordoes)



Series: girl meets world band au [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Gen, but... we make do, it bothers me that dave cant be listed as dave williams, the albums from my on-going band au, the format is album by song and this is mostly for archival purposes so just go along with me here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorisasauthordoes/pseuds/friarlucas
Summary: An on-going account of the songs from each album in the band au, in chronological order by release date.





	1. semi-formal ( mad dogs )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INFORMATION: Mad Dogs’ first studio album, one #1 hit, platinum. Gave them a big enough fan following to warrant a second album, where their creative sound really took off.

**♪ _S E M I - F O R M A L_   ♪ **

**Track Listing**

_“Vanessa”_ ♫ 3:23 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. Zay takes lead vocals. An upbeat, pop rock ballad. Swoon-worthy lyrics about pining after a girl who won’t love you back, and the train wreck that emotional feelings can leave in their wake. Written interestingly, although tellingly, from the perspective of an outside observer.

> **TRIVIA** **:**  Based on Zay’s high school crush on a girl from their youth, later to be known as fellow R & B diva Vanessa J.  Chronicles the rift Vanessa incidentally caused in Zay and Lucas's friendship during high school -- a story they laugh over now but that felt as serious as the lyrics emulate at the time. One of the first songs Lucas ever wrote.

_“First Date”_ ♫ 3:38 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar and Charlie Gardner. Charlie takes lead vocals. An upbeat, pop rock ballad with a solid guitar line. Simplistic, fluffy lyrics about winning over a girl. 

> **TRIVIA:**  Dave was originally slated to take the lead guitar as Charlie was singing, but “negotiations” amongst the record label decided Charlie better handle it.

_“Unofficial Thing”_ ♫ 3:40 **♩** _Released as Single_ ** ** **♩****** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. Zay and Charlie share lead vocals. Upbeat, inspired rock rhythm that establishes their sound as a band, different from the lighter, poppier tracks on the album. Their first single that put them on the map. One guitar solo (Charlie). Focus on being with a girl despite mixed signals as to what exactly she thinks you are, a darker point of view than most of the album. 

> **TRIVIA** : The song was recorded before production for the full album began, so Dave is not featured on the track as it was before he officially joined the band. When he does his own guitar solo when they perform it live without Charlie, it’s far more impressive.

_“Drop The Marble”_ ♫ 4:02 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. Charlie takes lead vocals. Pop rock with a heavy bass line. Focus on taking a chance and doing something risky without worrying about the consequences. Dark lyrics hidden behind an upbeat sound. 

> **TRIVIA** : The song was supposed to have a harder, edgier sound in development, but disagreements in studio lead to it being changed to be more upbeat. Farkle still stands by the opinion that the original idea would have been far more successful.

_“Sugar”_ ♫ 2:58 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. Zay takes lead vocals. A swingy, guitar heavy bop. Charlie and Farkle doo-wop and harmonize. Simple focus on admiring a girl with whom you’re seriously infatuated with.

> **TRIVIA** : The song that really caught the eye of critics and gave Zay some spotlight on a rather Charlie-heavy album. His personality and showmanship during events and interviews would garner him the rest of his reputation as being the true frontman.

_“You, Me, Mars”_ ♫ 2:49 **♩**  Lyrics by Lucas Friar, Farkle Minkus, and Charlie Gardner. Charlie takes lead vocals. A particularly bubblegum pop sound for their usual rock roots. Bass line notably missing. 

> **TRIVIA** : One of the most historically controversial tracks behind the scenes. The lyrics/song ideas were originally pitched by Farkle, who wanted to take it in a more instrumental route. Charlie forced the pop sound on it, so Farkle backed off and let him completely take it over (wanting nothing to do with the pop fluff that it was becoming). The original song was about a minute longer, but it all got cut in the transition from Farkle’s hands to Charlie’s. He later released a full, heavier bass version on his solo EP,  _Dr. Turtleneck_.

_“Evil Genius”_ ♫ 5:12 **♩** _Released as Single_ ** ** **♩****** No lyrics present. The one track Farkle managed to get where the instruments would do all the talking. Charlie is not featured on the track, but Zay slides in on the piano. One guitar solo (Dave).

> **TRIVIA** : Although critics enjoyed it and praised it far above most of the other tracks on the album, fans weren’t sold as it was very out of place amongst the rest of the track selection. Music pundits highlight this track as the prophetic track that hinted at what would come of the band in the future, as it’s the only track with just Zay, Lucas, Farkle, and Dave on the first album. There are rumors that Charlie refused to participate in the production. There are other rumors that Farkle kicked him out during recording. The true story has never been shared.

_“Money”_ ♫ 3:05 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. Zay takes lead vocals. Charlie harmonizes. A quick, rambunctious rock tune. Relatively self-explanatory focus on how money makes the world go round and how it sucks to have none of it. 

> **TRIVIA** : One of Lucas’s original compositions from his garage band days with Zay. When asked about it in interviews, he admits he’s embarrassed by how simplistic it is.

_“Talk About Us”_ ♫ 5:10 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. Charlie takes lead vocals. Zay harmonizes. A creative, engaging alternative rock sound. Heavily instrumental. Allows Farkle and Lucas the chance to show off their instrumental ability.

> **TRIVIA** : There are fierce debates over how much of the difficult guitar in the track is Charlie playing, and how much of it is actually Dave.

_“Girl Meets Boy”_ ♫ 4:15 **♩Chart-Topper♫** _Released as Single_ ** **♩**** Lyrics by Lucas Friar and Charlie Gardner. Charlie takes lead vocals. A soft, acoustic ballad. Just Charlie and his guitar. A strange, solo ending to an otherwise band-led album. The only track to hit number one.

> **TRIVIA** : Rumor has it the track was added and placed at the end to make up for the debacle that was _Evil Genius_. None of the bandmates have ever confirmed or denied this rumor. Solidifies Charlie’s fan base.


	2. hart to hart ( maya hart )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INFORMATION: Maya Hart’s first studio album, two #1 hits, double platinum.

_****♪** H A R T  T O  H A R T   **♪**** _

**Track Listing**

“ _H_ _ope For Suckers_ ”♫ 3:24 **♩** _Released as Single_ ** ** ** **♩******** Lyrics by Maya Hart. The upbeat, punchy bop that put her on the map. Focus on how hope is a concept that anyone will buy into if they’re desperate enough. Dark lyrics hidden within an upbeat sound.

> **TRIVIA:** When interviewed about the source of inspiration for the song, Maya admits that it's a dated way of thinking she used to subscribe to herself. "Being jaded and bitter, painting myself as somehow superior by not falling for the trope of hope made me feel better about how things were going. Overall, I realized how truly draining that kind of thinking is. So while this became kind of a bop, it's at the start of the album so that I can show how we're going to overcome that negative thinking. By the end of the album, we're going to come out on the other side."

“ _H_ _urricane_ ” ♫ 3:41 **♩** Lyrics by Maya Hart. Pop rock with an angry undertone. Maya plays guitar. Lyrics that tackle the hurt she stills feels over her absent father, although it’s never outright stated who the song is about.

> **TRIVIA:** To this day, Maya still refuses to state what the song is actually about, although many music pundits have compiled evidence to predict it's about her father. Although notably quiet about her daughter's fame, her mother Katy often states this is one of her favorite songs due to its "feeling of truth."

“ _Bay Window_ ”♫ 3:05 **♩** Lyrics by Jexica. A softer, sweeter pop ballad. Maya plays piano. A focus on finding a safe place where you can always go back to, where words are easy and feelings don’t feel so terrifying.

> **TRIVIA:** Written about the safe place Maya used to have with Riley when they were younger. Quickly became one of the most popular songs on the album for it's authentic simplicity.

“ _B_ _eanie_ ”♫ 3:33 **♩** Lyrics by Maya Hart. A cute, quirky bop about falling in love with a boy. Nothing more or less complex about it. As Riley knows, the song is actually about her uncle, Josh Matthews, a musical pundit and reviewer who is known for wearing beanies.

> **TRIVIA:** Although asked about it multiple times over the years since it's release, Josh has vehemently denied he believes the song is about him. It's unclear whether he actually knows, considering their relationship, or if he's just very good at playing dumb for people he doesn't want in his business.

“ _S_ _ee What U Know_ ”♫ 2:58 **♩** Lyrics by Maya Hart and Jexica. A flirty, upbeat pop track. All about teasing a guy to get his attention, and seeing what he actually knows about you.

> **TRIVIA:** The use of the single letter "u" rather than the proper spelling was a record company decision, one that Maya had that compromise on in return for getting to keep the song _Upstate_ on her first album. The market was attempting to spin her as a ditzy pop diva from the start, but she from the get-go wanted her tracks to have a little bit of meat to all of them. Understandably, this is one of her least favorite tracks.

“ _N_ _ot My Type_ ”♫ 4:14 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. A harsh, erratic pop piece with a heavy drum line. One of the first collaborations between Mad Dogs and Maya, only in this case it’s simply the lyrics being shared. The studio arranged the deal. Lyrical focus evident from the title.

> **TRIVIA:** Much fandom debate has gone into the origin and meaning behind this song. Fans of the idea of Lucas and Maya love to insinuate that it's a deeply important song to the two of them, that it hints at the fact that the only person that is their type is each other. They use the heavy drum line (a Lucas staple) to emphasize this. On the flip side, other fans point out that this was purely a studio arrangement and that Lucas and Maya didn't even meet until a couple weeks after the song was recorded. Fans of Maya with Zay or Josh like to point out that the song is clearly titled  _NOT My Type,_ indicating that from the get-go Lucas and Maya knew they weren't for each other. Maya and Lucas adamantly avoid comment on the song.

“ _T_ _urn Gold_ ” ♫ 3:38 **♩** Lyrics by Jexica. A break from the pop sound with a soft, acoustic vibe. Maya plays ukulele. Focus on the beauty in simple things, like a sunset and your closest friends.

> **TRIVIA:** Aside from the profound, moving show-stopper  _Upstate_ , Riley has been quoted as stating this track is her favorite one on the album. In an interview with Josh Matthews after Maya's third album,  _Wholehartedly_ , she explained, " _Turn Gold_ was a track that sort of came out a casual conversation between the two of us while Maya was working on her art--another talent of hers. It just struck something in me, and that serendipity coupled with the simple sound of the arrangement just makes it a fond favorite for me. It's lovely."

“ _M_ _ayaville_ ”♫ 5:17 **♩ **Chart-Topper♫**** _Released as Single_ ** ** ** ** **♩******  ****Lyrics by Maya Hart. Made for the party scene, the track relies heavily on the dance beat that carries throughout. Minimal lyrics. A concert favorite, as Maya gets to show off her dance skills. Later remixed as a single. One of two number one hits.

> **TRIVIA:** Her most ambitious project on the album,  _Mayaville_ was a gleam in Maya's eye long before the album started production. A fan of the dance scene, she wanted a song that would be the perfect dance jam and allow her to experiment a little bit with sound. As the album was finishing up production, she met the boys of Mad Dogs and hit it off with Farkle. He, an aspiring producer, helped her tweak the final product into what it is today.

“ _W_ _alk Me Home (Not A Crush)_ ” ♫ 4:22 **♩** Lyrics by Maya Hart. A funky, sultry pop track. Lyrical focus on the great things Maya knows about her current crush at the time, and how you know when your feelings may be more than just affection.

> **TRIVIA:** The second song on her album about Josh Matthews. The studio was hesitant about the song due to the somewhat suggestive nature of the sound and some of the lyrics, but she managed to negotiate her way into including it, under the agreement that it was stuck before the also more-mature  _Upstate._

“ _U_ _pstate_ ”♫ 3:47 **♩ **Chart-Topper♫**** _Released as Single_ ** ** ** ** **♩********** Lyrics by Maya Hart. A quiet, simple piano ballad. Often referred to as the heart of the album. The lyrics share the feeling of having a place where everything seems to be waiting, but being too scared to go and take a chance on it. Ultimately about how the fear of failure stops you from playing the game. An introspective, personal track. One of two number one hits.

> **TRIVIA:** Chronicles the experiences she faced in deciding whether she was brave enough to pursue her singing dream or not. She had many conversations with her family friend Shawn Hunter, who lives in upstate New York--hence the seemingly unrelated title to the song--and he ultimately helped convince her to give it a go. When performing the song in concert to uproarious fanfare, she often dedicates the song to "her strength from back home"--Riley, her mother, and Shawn.

“ _S_ _till My Voice_ ”♫ 4:56 **♩** Lyrics by Maya Hart and Jexica. A soulful, powerhouse ballad with synth backing. A jaw-dropping track where Maya really shows off her vocal ability. Lyrical focus on not letting the world tell you who you are. Stunning when performed live.

> **TRIVIA:** The first song that made critics really consider a vocal contender in the big leagues. When performed live, it's even more impressive without the produced synth-sound that the production added to it. Often a show closer, followed by an encore of a song from a later album. Even in her later tours, she always comes back to this personal and fan favorite.

“ _T_ _hunder, Lightning, Done_ ”♫ 3:23 **♩** Lyrics by Jexica. A punchy, pop rock sound. Maya plays guitar and belts her way to the end. Her laughter is the last thing before the album ends.

> **TRIVIA:** The idea to add the laughter to book-end the entire album was Riley's. She said it would emphasize the feeling of the journey to happiness started on  _Hope For Suckers_ , and Maya completely agreed.


	3. game night ( mad dogs )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INFORMATION: Mad Dogs' second studio album, three #1 hits, double platinum. Charlie Gardner’s last album before going solo.

  _ ** **♪  G A M E  N I G H T**    **♪****_

**Track Listing**

“ _R_ _unning The Bases_ ”♫ 3:44 **♩** _Released as Single_ ** ** **♩****** Lyrics by Lucas Friar and Dave Williams. Charlie takes lead vocals. Upbeat and fun, matching the sound of their first album. Brief guitar solo. Focus on continuing on even when everything seems against you.

> **TRIVIA** : Dave’s first serious attempt at songwriting.

“ _C_ _enter of the Universe_ ”♫ 6:21 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar and Farkle Minkus. Zay takes lead vocals. Heavy focus on instrumental, experimental and a bit of a trip. Farkle’s push towards diversifying their sound. Inspired by _Dark Side of the Moon_  by Pink Floyd.

> **TRIVIA** : It took over two days to complete recording.

“ _N_ _ew World_ ”♫ 4:18 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. Zay and Charlie share lead vocals. More indie rock sound. Super abrupt ending that cuts right into the next track, jarring the audience. Focus on facing uncertain territory and relying on someone special to guide the way. One of six songs written about Lucas’s “mystery muse.”

> **TRIVIA** : The first song written for the album.

“ _Y_ _amashita_ ”♫ 2:47 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar and Dave Williams. Zay takes lead vocals. Heavy rock, picking up right from the shocking ending to the previous track. Two guitar solos, one short and one that leads into the end. One quick drum solo at the bridge. Non-sensical lyrics.

> **TRIVIA** : The second to last song recorded for the album, as Zay had to take a couple days off to rest his voice after screeching so much.

“ _S_ _kin Deep_ ”♫ 3:56 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar and Farkle Minkus. Zay and Farkle share lead vocals. Slower, alternative sound. Heavy bass line. Focus on how people tend to take things at face value, and how what is inside can be so much more than what it appears to be.

> **TRIVIA** : The song was inspired by a conversation Farkle had with his girlfriend Isadora Smackle, before they became an official thing. On tour, he dedicates it to her before launching into the song.

“ _T_ _he End of Us_ ”♫ 4:12 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. Zay Babineaux takes lead vocals. Soft rock. Three mini guitar solos that break up the verses. Focus on how both holding back emotions and acting on emotions can ruin a relationship. One of six songs written about Lucas’s “mystery muse.”

> **TRIVIA** : Almost cut from the album, as Charlie didn’t like the indecisive message it was sending. Ultimately, Farkle argued to save it.

“ _H_ _ands_ ”♫ 3:24 **♩ **Chart-Topper♫**** _Released as Single_ ** ** ** **♩******** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. Zay Babineaux takes lead vocals. Only Zay and Lucas perform, piano and percussion respectively. A soft, quiet ballad. Focus on the safety and feeling of home that can come from just a touch. Complex, deep lyrics that establish Lucas as an up and coming lyricist. One of six songs written about Lucas’s “mystery muse.” One of three number one hits.

> **TRIVIA** : Arguably one of Mad Dogs' most popular songs. The first song to get international recognition.

“ _J_ _udy_ ”♫ 2:51 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. Zay Babineaux takes lead vocals. Folk sound, a vivid change of pace from the previous ballad. Lyrical focus on being intimidated by something beautiful and pure, and the fear of accidentally destroying it. Dark lyrics hidden behind an upbeat sound. One of six songs written about Lucas’s “mystery muse.”

> **TRIVIA** : When asked about this song and the meaning behind it, Lucas always references when he fell off a sheep at a mutton-busting competition when he was younger. He never mentions his other inspiration for the song.

“ _W_ _hen You Talk (To Me)_ ”♫ 2:37 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. Zay Babineaux and Farkle Minkus share lead vocals. Entirely acoustic, only Dave strumming a ukulele and Lucas playing the harmonica. Zay and Farkle harmonize. A simple, cute ballad about loving hearing someone talk, especially to you. One of six songs written about Lucas’s “mystery muse.”

> **TRIVIA** : The song was recorded as a bonus track and added last minute. Charlie was not able to attend the recording session due to a prior commitment, hence why he’s not featured on the track.

“ _I Lied_ ”♫ 3:29 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. Zay Babineaux and Charlie Gardner share lead vocals. Loud, upbeat pop rock. A bass solo and two guitar solos. Focus on stifling any emotions you may have about a situation and telling blatant lies, and not regretting it later because it’s really for the best. Dark lyrics hidden behind an upbeat sound. One of six songs written about Lucas’s “mystery muse.”

> **TRIVIA** : The song originally featured a drum solo as well, but it was cut due to time limitations.

“ _C_ _ommonism_ ”♫ 5:17 **♩ **Chart-Topper♫**** Lyrics by Lucas Friar and Zay Babineaux. Zay’s solo track. A soulful powerhouse number with an R&B vibe, intercut with a rap intermission. The verses and chorus focus on the concept of individuality, and the rap breaks down the pros and cons of uniformity while criticizing society’s tendency to encourage both. One of three number one hits.

> **TRIVIA:**  The track was almost nominated for a Grammy, but ultimately snubbed.

“ _D_ _onnie Barnes_ ”♫ 4:31 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar and Farkle Minkus. Farkle’s solo track. Heavy bass line and a dreamy, distant quality. Focus on a fictional character, Donnie Barnes, who seems to lead a boring, average life. The story is non-sensical and full of flowery wording, but many fans speculate it’s a cry of yearning for a return to the life before fame.

> **TRIVIA** : The track was originally titled “Regular Guy,” but when the fictional persona was created Lucas and Farkle agreed to change it.

“ _C_ _orn Chips_ ” ♫ 4:10 **♩** No lyrics present. Dave’s solo track. The track opens with a recording of the band in the studio, chatting and messing with their instruments. Dave says, “Man, I really want some corn chips right now,” before launching into a three-minute wicked guitar solo. A fun, energetic tune. 

> **TRIVIA** : When asked about the title, Dave adamantly proclaims there is no deeper meaning. It has no secret message. He just likes corn chips.

“ _F_ _ree_ ”♫ 3:28 **♩ **Chart-Topper♫**** _Released as Single_ ** ** ** **♩******** Lyrics by Lucas Friar and Charlie Gardner. Charlie’s solo track. A simple acoustic guitar ballad. Focus on the struggle to present yourself as who you are versus who people expect you to be, and ultimately deciding to be exactly who you want to be. Ed Sheeran sound. One of three number one hits.

> **TRIVIA** : Charlie admits that the song is actually about his bisexuality, and the pressure to hide that when entering the business. When the song was accidentally released as a single, it’s popularity is suspected to be what gave Charlie the idea of going solo.

“ _M_ _r. Perfect_ ”♫ 6:46 **♩** No lyrics present. Lucas’s solo track. Fifteen seconds of studio sound, the band milling around and muttering to each other, when suddenly Lucas launches into an impressive six-minute long drum solo. Intense, _Whiplash_ style drumming. When the track ends, you can hear Zay shout “and that’s our ending right there!” just as the album comes to a close.

> **TRIVIA** : The track serves to prove how talented of a musician Lucas is, even if he’s just keeping the beat most of the time. Farkle encouraged him to push himself as hard as he could, and got Zay to secure him the last track on the album so people would remember it. Unfortunately, it’s overshadowed when Charlie’s track inexplicably gets released as a single.


	4. theory of evolution ( maya hart )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INFORMATION: Maya Hart’s second studio album, four #1 hits, triple platinum. An impressive album that highlights her growth from simple pop artist to something greater and more complex. The album that really kickstarts her international stardom. Followed with the Theory to Hart Tour.

_****♪  T H E O R Y  O F  E V O L U T I O N**    **♪**** _

**Track Listing**

“ _Pluto_ ”♫ 3:17 **♩** Lyrics by Maya Hart & Jexica. An upbeat, bouncy bop. Opens with a rocket launch countdown, with a woman voice's declaring "Houston, we have lift off," before launching into the hypnotic bass line. Lyrical focus on not letting anyone take you off the map, and having belief in something no matter what anybody else says.

> **TRIVIA:** The mysterious female voice that declares lift-off is actually Topanga Lawrence, Riley's mother and somewhat of a second mother to Maya. She wanted to feature her on the album in some way, and when mixing this track it became abundantly clear that she would fit perfectly.

“ _Monkey Business_ ”♫ 3:10 **♩** Lyrics by Maya Hart. A goofy, grungy pop ballad that's all about acting a fool to impress the guy or girl you're crushing on.  

> **TRIVIA:** In interviews, Maya has admitted being somewhat embarrassed by the track. This is due in part to the idea developing as a dare of sorts, joking around with Josh Matthews. He claimed she would never make it into an actual song, which she absolutely could not let happen. "It's a lot of fun, that's definitely true, but it's just so silly. But whatever, I did what I said I would do. Always follow through, kiddos."

“ _Heart of Gold”_ ** ** **♫****** 1:46 **♩** Lyrics by Maya Hart. A quick, soft ukulele riff that transitions tracks. Simplistic lyrics about working towards a heart of gold and going through life always with the best intentions. 

> **TRIVIA:** Although brief, the track is one of Maya's most popular from the album amongst fans. It's also one of the easiest ones to learn and perform on your own with a very simple chord structure.

“ _Blonde Beauty_ ”♫ 3:37 **♩ ** **Chart-Topper♫****** _Released as Single_ ** ** ** ** **♩********** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. Marking the first collaboration between Mad Dogs and Maya Hart, the record label commissioned Lucas to write a single for their new bombshell solo act. The track is upbeat and empowering, Maya adding a bit of a saucy touch in mixing. Lyrical focus on being a badass and taking the world by storm -- i.e., Maya Hart is a certified force to be reckoned with.

> **TRIVIA:** This early collaboration between Maya and members of Mad Dogs starts a successful and sacred partnership between the two artists. Preluding Mad Dogs' comeback album, the band releases the track with Maya featured as a single, only with a heavier band sound. Along with the musical partnership, a deep friendship forms between them. Zay Babineaux goes on to be featured at least once every album Maya makes, with Lucas penning most of their duets.

“ _War Paint_ _”_ ** ** **♫****** 3:33 **♩ ** **Chart-Topper♫****** _Released as Single_ ** ** ** ** **♩********** Lyrics by Maya Hart. Following the self-confidence kick of the previous track, this call-to-arms anthem sports a heavier rock sound than presented on the album thus far. Emulating the guitar and vocal balance of early Paramore, Maya encourages her listeners to put on their war paint and face whatever is currently holding them back. The track fizzles out towards the end, setting up a transition into the next track. 

> **TRIVIA:** Acknowledging the similar sound to Paramore, Maya considers the piece an homage to Hayley Williams and the band that got her through some tough times in her early adolescence. "Hayley has always been a huge idol of mine, and in some ways it's an honor to be compared to her in a track like this. Considering Paramore was one of those bands that always made me feel like I could face the hard stuff, my anthem for that feeling being comparable to them is a huge compliment."

“ _Not Your Fault”_ ** ** **♫****** 2:52 **♩** Lyrics by Maya Hart. A softer, acoustic piano ballad. Following the fizzling out of the previous track, frequency static transitions between the two, before Maya opens the piece with what sounds like a found footage conversation between her and a man. She states, "I just can't, I can't forgive him yet. I'm not ready." The man follows up with "Have you forgiven yourself?" From there, the piano begins. 

> **TRIVIA:** The lyrical focus is a sharply personal place for Maya, centering on grappling with people leaving you behind and not understanding why. It's ultimately a track of acceptance, realizing that it's time to forgive yourself for things that were out of your control. The man featured on the track is Cory Matthews, Riley's father and essentially Maya's father as well. Maya had doubts about including the track on the album due to its personal nature, but ultimately opted to do the thing that scares her and go for it.

“ _Lollipop_ _”_ ** ** **♫****** 2:29 **♩** _Released as Single_ ** ** ** ** **♩********** Lyrics by Maya Hart. A techno, catchy bop with a rather important lyrical message. Coated underneath the sugar-sweet sound, Maya rails against the industry for its sexism and casual condescension to young female artists. The closing line of the chorus says it all: "I'm a lot of things, but I ain't lollipop."

> **TRIVIA:** Inspiration for the song came from a conversation with Riley in which Maya was venting about all the pet names she gets casually called throughout the day, even ones as ridiculous as "lollipop." The chorus phrase was coined, and from there both girls knew a song had to be penned.

“ _Hollyworld_ _”_ ** ** **♫****** 4:34 **♩ ** **Chart-Topper♫****** Lyrics by Maya Hart & Jexica. A mystical, raunchy synth bop with a heavy dance beat. Lyrical focus on the realities of Hollywood and the entertainment industry, how everything can feel 2D and lack substance. A track co-created in part by Farkle Minkus, who contributed to the content, sound, and later music video concept. He is credited as a producer on the track.

> **TRIVIA:** Themusic video for the track features Mad Dogs, always being seen through different frames that don't allow you to see them fully -- mirrors, shattered glass, half-closed windows, etc. A dazzling, mystifying experiment with video for both performing artists.

“ _Forgiveness_ _”_ ** ** **♫****** 3:11 **♩** Lyrics by Maya Hart. A quiet, turbulent track with frequent guitar and bass solos battling throughout. The piece seems to operate in two veins, one siding with the guitar with lyrics about how hard it is to offer forgiveness to someone who has wronged you, while the counter point follows the heavy bass line and muses over how it feels to be desperately hoping for forgiveness from a loved one. The disparate sounds and messages clash in a way that is both distracting and intriguing all at once, mirroring the actual mood of both feelings.

> **TRIVIA:** There is much speculation over whether the song is about Farkle Minkus. While the guitar-heavy to-forgive-or-not-forgive bits feel self-pitying and don't paint the former boyfriend in a very good light, it's the bass-heavy second interlude musing over needing forgiveness that gives weight to the overall piece as Maya grapples with both withholding and needing it. Fans theorize that the piece is a reflection over their break-up although the split was amicable, the first part being penned during the break-up and the second afterwards when the dust had settled. It's obvious whatever ill feelings are described in the piece have resolved, as Farkle is a known contributer to the production of the track despite not being credited.

“ _Safe Place_ _”_ ** ** **♫****** 3:02 **♩** Lyrics by Jexica. A soft, acoustic guitar balled. Aims to describe the feeling of knowing where your safe space is, notably within treasured people like your best friend. As the piece comes to an end, Maya continues to riff on the guitar while reciting one of her favorite quotes about friendship.

> **TRIVIA:** Although Maya has many important people in her life who contributed to the inspiration for the song, it's undeniably known that the muse of the piece is Riley Matthews. Considering she penned the lyrics, it's a safe bet to say the feeling is mutual.

“ _The Long Game_ _”_ ** ** **♫****** 5:42 **♩ ** **Chart-Topper♫****** Lyrics by Maya Hart. A simplistic, limited production track that highlights Maya's incredible vocal skills. Lyrical focus on not rushing into a good thing, knowing when to wait things out and cherish the important moments as something develops -- whether that be her friendships, her possible romances, her career. She aims to cherish each moment for what it's worth, because life is a long game. Starts soft before building into swells of emotion and vocal tricks, allowing Maya to belt her best and hold nothing back on the closing piece to the album. As the song comes to an end, there's about ten seconds of silence before Maya launches into a haunting a capella rendition of the children's rhyme  _Pop! Goes the Weasel._  

> **TRIVIA:** The nursery rhyme ending has enraptured fans, attempting to parse out why it was included in the final version of the album. Fans of Maya's relationship with Josh Matthews speculate it has to do with him, rehashing her somewhat silly chasing of him early in her career along with the inclusion of  _Monkey Business_. It's also a track he would appreciate picking apart in his reviewing. On the other hand, people attribute the strange ending to Farkle, pointing to his influence on other tracks and how he would pull a similar stunt of throwing something onto the end of an album just to keep people talking. Overall, Maya has not helped end the debate. All she's said on the matter is that the nursery rhyme was one of her favorites as a child, leaving it at that.


	5. mad dogs ( mad dogs )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INFORMATION: Mad Dogs' third studio album, four #1 hits, triple platinum worldwide. Comeback album after Charlie Gardner went solo. Fans were worried when Dave did not appear on the album cover, but buying a CD copy reveals he dominates the disc art. A controversial album, as much of the songs indirectly target both fame, negative fans, and the industry.

**♪ _M A D  D O G S_   ♪ **

**Track Listing**

_“Start Without Me”_  ♫ 3:49 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. Zay takes lead vocals. A complete 180 from their usual sound, the band takes on a jazzy, big band sound to open their comeback album. Zay shows off his impressive range. Focus on not letting the world dictate how you walk through life, but also acknowledging that the party doesn’t start without you. One of four “middle finger up” tracks towards the industry and media.

> **TRIVIA** **:** The first time the band ever hired additional instruments for a track. Full brass band playing along to get the full swing effect.

_"Canada”_  ♫ 3:25 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar and Farkle Minkus. Zay takes lead vocals. Farkle and Dave harmonize. An upbeat, bouncy rock hit. More true to their musical roots. The song starts using studio content, with Lucas shout-singing the Canadian national anthem. Zay laughs at him “dude, stop, my ears are bleeding,” and the entire band tells him to stop. Dave launches into a guitar opening right after. One guitar solo. Lyrical focus on finding the allies that will get you through the tough times.

> **TRIVIA** : Lucas’s opening serenade was a deliberate move on his part to get people to stop theorizing that he’s secretly being held back from singing. It easily proves there’s a reason he doesn’t have a mic.

_“You Don't Know Me”_  ♫ 4:37 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar and Farkle Minkus. Zay and Farkle share lead vocals. A grungy, alternative sound. One bass solo, one guitar solo. Focus on having to be something you’re not, and how everyone in the industry seems to think they know everything about you. Rather straight-forward but sparse lyrics. The mood of the instrumentals does a bulk of the work for getting the point across. One of four “middle finger up” tracks towards the industry and media.

> **TRIVIA** : Originally the song was much longer and had a lot more verses, but Farkle ultimately decided that song-ranting would be much less effective the longer it was. He and Lucas agreed to cut it down and use the sound of the band to make the message clear.

_“Blonde Beauty: Reloaded (feat. Maya Hart)"_  ♫ 3:41 **♩** _Released as Single_ ** ** **♩****** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. Zay and Maya Hart share lead vocals. Her first official album appearance on a Mad Dogs album, Maya takes her saucy single up a notch by rearranging the sound to incorporate the rest of the band.

> ****TRIVIA**** : After this album is released, both Maya Hart and Riley Matthews are referred to as “honorary" Mad Dogs.

_“Permanent Record"_  ♫ 4:13 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. Zay takes lead vocals. A softer, indie rock vibe. Focus on how decisions you make can take you in one direction or another, but how it ultimately impacts you depends upon how you perceive yourself. One of Lucas’s more personal, introspective songs.

> **TRIVIA** : Lucas debated not including the track on the album, as the personal nature of the lyrics and possibility of people speculating about his mental health worried him. Farkle and Dave convinced him to go through with it.

_“Choose You”_  ♫ 3:01 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar and Riley Matthews. Zay takes lead vocals. Farkle and Dave doo-wop. Super simplistic musical arrangement, an acoustic guitar and hand clapping. An upbeat, boppy love ballad. At the end of the recording, Smackle and Riley clap and cheer the boys on as they laugh them off and mutter sarcastic thank-yous, revealing that both girls are often in the studio with the band.

> ****TRIVIA:**** The first song Riley releases under her actual name, rather than her pen name Jexica. The song Lucas and Riley were writing when they got together.

_“Hands, pt. II”_  ♫ 3:26 **♩ **Chart-Topper♫**** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. Zay Babineaux takes lead vocals. Just Zay and Lucas once again, piano and percussion respectively. Similar to its predecessor: a soft, quiet ballad. Same theme of how touch can make you feel, but more hopeful than the original considering Lucas’s “mystery muse” is now his girlfriend. Another lyrical masterpiece. Matches the original in popularity.

> **TRIVIA:**  When word got out that Mad Dogs was planning to release a second part to one of their songs, the media ripped it apart, claiming that attempting the same old tricks would shoot them in the foot. They ate their words.

_“Farkle Time”_  ♫ 2:59 **♩** Lyrics by Farkle Minkus. Zay takes lead vocals. A broody, psychedelic piece with a heavy bass line. Opening drum solo, two bass solos. The lyrics are less lyrics and more just random musings, historical facts, and scientific theories thrown together. Overall, the lyrical focus is rather non-sensical, keeping the spotlight on the music.

> **TRIVIA** : The song is torn apart by critics for the strange lyrics, but praised for the instrumental arrangement. Farkle, as usual, does not care what the critics have to say, as that was his intention.

_“Impolite”_  ♫ 5:04 **♩ **Chart-Topper♫**** Lyrics by Lucas Friar and Zay Babineaux. Zay takes lead vocals. A follow-up to _C_ _ommonism_ , balancing the soulful R&B sound with a heavy, thoughtful rap interlude. The verses and chorus focus on the societal implications of what is deemed acceptable and normal behavior. The rap delves into how privilege often leads to greater insensitivity, as well as highlighting the toxic behavior of some of the fans. One of four “middle finger up” tracks towards the industry and media.

> **TRIVIA** : The track received severe backlash from the fanbase, particularly the ones participating in such negative behavior. However, the track was praised by critics and overall well-received.

_“Good Boy”_  ♫ 3:32 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar and Dave Williams. Zay takes lead vocals. A rambunctious, rowdy rock song. One drum solo, two guitar solos, as well as a swell of free-styling on all instruments that leads up to a big finish. Focus on the frustration of what the media expects of them, and a direct response to their recent take-no-shit presence on social media that has rubbed fans the wrong way. Includes allusions to being literal show dogs. One of four “middle finger up” tracks towards the industry and media.

> **TRIVIA** : The studio almost denied the song from being included, but Lucas and Zay ultimately managed to save it.

_“Like Forces Repel”_  ♫ 6:17 **♩ **Chart-Topper♫****   _Released as Single_ ** **♩**** Lyrics by Lucas Friar and Farkle Minkus. Farkle Minkus takes lead vocals. Zay and Dave harmonize. A slower, _B_ _eatles-esque_  track. An introspective piece about finding the perfect person for you and being terrified that you’ll ultimately ruin it. Heavy bass line. One guitar solo. By the end of the piece, the track becomes more experimental, fading from the band playing and transitioning into bits of dialogue from the studio between Farkle and Smackle. The last bit of the track is Smackle’s laugh, pure and clear, before it cuts off.

> **TRIVIA:** The track generates a lot of buzz, as most media pundits are amazed that Farkle could pull off something so sincere. Smackle isn’t surprised at all.

_“Belgium 1831”_  ♫ 4:22 **♩ **Chart-Topper♫**** _Released as Single_ ** ** ** **♩******** Lyrics by Lucas Friar and Dave Williams. Zay takes lead vocals. Upbeat, indie rock vibes. The first track released after Charlie left the band, almost five months later. Lyrical focus on how eventually all things must end, but no one is going anywhere just yet. 

> **TRIVIA** : The release of the single was a bit dramatic, as Farkle scheduled to have it drop on precisely the same day Charlie Gardner released his first single as a solo artist. After promoting his for months, Charlie’s single is overshadowed by Mad Dogs dropping this single in the middle of the day without warning. Farkle considers it his checkmate move against Charlie Gardner.

_“Secret of Life"_  ♫ 5:50 **♩** _Released as Single_ ** **♩**** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. Zay and Farkle share lead vocals, harmonizing. Dave plays his ukulele. Lucas plays the harmonica. An upbeat, catchy acoustic tune. Emulates the sound of _W_ _hen You Talk_ from their second album. Focus on how people impact other people, and how even when you think you’ve got it figured out, there’s always more to learn. Although the song itself is only about four minutes, the track runs for about six, as the band takes the last couple of minutes to talk to the fans, thanking them personally and goofing off before the song finally cuts off.

> **TRIVIA** : Later released as a single, the original track on the album is the only one to have more play than it’s single release as the fans prefer the version with the boys conversing at the end. The single only contains the music.


	6. flaws ( mad dogs )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INFORMATION: Mad Dogs’ fourth studio album, three #1 hits, platinum. A controversial album, as the overall mood is rather angry for their usual content. Critics/fans fiercely debated whether or not it was a good or bad move for the band. Reflects their growing exhaustion and frustration with fame. Ultimately, the album that made them decide their next album would also be their last.

**♪ _F L A W S_   ♪ **

**Track Listing**

_“Sneak Attack”_  ♫ 2:47 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar and Dave Williams. Zay takes lead vocals. A strong set-up for the overall sound of the album, the track goes zero to one hundred right from the get-go with a rambunctious, loud rock vibe. One guitar solo. Lyrical focus on how things can go from fine to terrible in the blink of an eye. The track ends with each band member falling out of the song abruptly until it’s just Dave riffing alone. 

> **TRIVIA** **:** Dave was inspired to write the song when his father suddenly passed away, throwing a wrench into his otherwise pretty successful life. A good set-up for the turbulent emotions present on the remainder of the album.

_“Wolves Eat Sheep"_  ♫ 4:04 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. Zay takes lead vocals. A monotone track with talky verses and a chorus that’s heavily instrumental. Intentionally grating to listen to more than once in a row (not a song you’d put on repeat). Focus on spoofing the mentality of “dog eat dog,” how draining and vicious the industry can be and how you can’t afford to be soft or the media and fans will eat you alive.

> **TRIVIA** **:** Critics panned the track for being so unpleasant to listen to, but Farkle and Lucas didn’t care much as that was exactly the point. Josh Matthews raves about it in his review.

_“Hypothesis"_  ♫ 3:43 **♩ **Chart-Topper♫**** Lyrics by Lucas Friar and Farkle Minkus. Zay takes lead vocals. Farkle harmonizes. An alternative, moody sound with heavy bass. Focus on trying to figure what exactly the difference between casual feelings and deeper love actually is. An overall mood of doubt and uncertainty. One bass solo. 

> **TRIVIA** **:** Farkle debated not including it on the album, as he didn’t want fans to get the impression he was insecure in his relationship with Isadora. Lucas and Zay ultimately convince him to go through with it.

_“She Don't Like Me (feat. Maya Hart)"_  ♫ 4:13 **♩** _R_ _eleased as Single_ ** **♫**** Lyrics by Lucas Friar and Riley Matthews. Zay and Maya Hart share lead vocals. A quiet, sultry beat that launches into loud, harsh rock and roll during the chorus. Focus on the needless hate of the world, how people judge each other for petty things and there’s literally nothing you can do to stop them.

> **TRIVIA** **:** Riley penned most of the song after the experience she had with Mad Dogs fans when her relationship with Lucas was brought to the media’s attention.

_“Tombstone"_  ♫ 2:50 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. Zay takes lead vocals. Harsh, quick punk rock track that is a tad overwhelming. Non-sensical lyrics calling back to childhood memories, but unpleasant ones with dark undertones. The bitter, unpleasant tone is amplified by the suffocating quality of the music.

> **TRIVIA** **:** The main focus of the childhood memories, and the title of the song, refers to the bull-riding incident Lucas got into when he was fourteen that nearly killed him. The others included childhood memories for him to reference as well. There is a haunting quality to those moments from childhood that maybe didn't seem so impactful at the time, but when looking back on them reflect a serious brush with mortality.

_“Freakface"_  ♫ 4:02 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. Zay takes lead vocals. Farkle and Dave harmonize. Broody, indie rock sound. One guitar solo, one drum solo. Focus on how there’s truly no way to win in this industry, even being pretty can’t get you out of everything. Another track targeting the hateful nature of the business.

> **TRIVIA** **:** One of the first tracks where Lucas openly takes an introspective look at his own insecurities.

_“Creepy Creep Creep"_  ♫ 3:13 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar and Dave Williams. Zay takes lead vocals. Dave harmonizes, slightly off-key. An eerie, bass heavy track. A story song focusing on a leering, obsessive voyeur who loves to watch people through a very broken lens. The song ends by fading to crackling, like an old record spinning, before scratching and going off.

> **TRIVIA:** Many fans were offended by the message of the song, as it was interpreted that the song was a call-out towards fans who displayed such behavior towards them. The boys never denied these rumors.

_“Triangle (feat. Maya Hart)"_  ♫ 4:01 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. Maya Hart takes lead vocals. Zay and Farkle harmonize. A grungy, moody track with a heavy drum line. Indirect, confusing lyrics that tackle the falsification of relationships in the media and how rumors are simply rumors. Possibly the most openly angry track on the album. 

> **TRIVIA:** The song was a rather pointed message to the fans who were harassing Riley from both Lucas and Maya to leave her alone. Everyone in the band was growing tired of the rumors that Lucas and Maya were secretly a couple that had been brewing since the mystery muse days.

_“Boo La La Loo"_  ♫ 7:52 **♩** Lyrics by Farkle Minkus. Farkle takes lead vocals. Zay and Dave harmonize. Limited lyrics, non-sensical drivel about trying to describe what exactly love feels like before launching into lengthy, complex bits of rock and roll. _P_ _ink Floyd_ vibes. Three guitar solos, one bass solo.  

> **TRIVIA:** The _C_ _enter of the Universe_ and _F_ _arkle Time_ of the album. A tour-de-force of instrumental experimentation that Farkle is becoming well-known for. Farkle is often asked in interviews to say “boo la la loo” out loud so people know what it sounds like. He always refuses.

_“Available"_  ♫ 5:03 **♩ **Chart-Topper♫**** Lyrics by Lucas Friar and Zay Babineaux. Zay takes lead vocals. The third of Zay’s R&B solos, combining soulful sound with another introspective rap interlude. The verses and chorus focus on how often and anxiously we make pieces of ourselves available for public consumption, giving away so much of ourselves that we lose who we are in the process. The rap dives into the contradictions of being physically and emotionally available at different times, and how one cannot be fulfilling without the other.  

> **TRIVIA:** Although many speculated that this track was about a new flame Zay had brewing, he admits it’s more about his relationship with the industry and how he felt he had to portray himself for a majority of his time in the spotlight.

_“Nothing"_  ♫ 3:46 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar and Farkle Minkus. Zay takes lead vocals. A moody, bass heavy track with a frustrated, angry tone. Focus on feeling as though you have nothing to offer the world even when it seems the entire world is screaming praise and admiration. A rather dark, introspective track.

> **TRIVIA:** One of the only tracks to actually highlight the mental turmoil fame put Lucas and Farkle through, in similar yet individual ways. Despite all the love and adoration they received from fans and critics alike, they still felt empty as though none of it mattered. A big indication as to why the band ended up deciding to call it quits.

_“Forget About Her (I Will Never)"_  ♫ 4:28 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. Zay takes lead vocals. An acoustic, softer piece, just Zay and a piano. Focus on how the entire world can turn on you and tell you to get out of a relationship, that you’d be better off with someone else, but knowing you’re where you need to be and that you’ll love the object of your affection regardless of whatever everyone else says. The only softer, sweeter track on the album.

> **TRIVIA:** Written as a direct response to the media and fans claiming that Lucas could do better than Riley and that he should dump her. Very purposefully placed immediately after _N_ _othing_ to highlight the impact she has on him.

_“Own This Place"_  ♫ 3:40 **♩ **Chart-Topper♫****   _Released as Single_ ** ** **♩****** Lyrics by Lucas Friar and Dave Williams. Zay takes lead vocals. A return to their usual vibe, an upbeat, bouncy rock sound. Two guitar solos. Lyrical focus about how even when the world is falling apart around you, if you act as though you’ve got everything under control you’ll get by. A stand-alone optimistic ending on an otherwise moody, depressing album.

> **TRIVIA:** Some music pundits speculate the track was actually written at an earlier time for a different album and just placed on this one to fill up space. In actuality, it reflects the overall optimistic nature of the band that even in this difficult, tumultuous period of their lives, they could look towards the future with bright eyes.


	7. wholehartedly ( maya hart )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INFORMATION: Maya Hart's third studio album, four #1 hits, triple platinum domestically and double worldwide. A comeback album after a brief hiatus, making for an even grander smash on the charts. The album that not only solidifies her international presence, but also represents her staying power based on the amount of excitement from old fans -- as well as drawing in many, many new ones.

_****♪  W H O L E H A R T E D L Y**   **♪**** _

**Track Listing**

“ _Just A Fantasy_ ”♫ 4:02 **♩** Lyrics by Maya Hart & Jexica. A spacey, dreamy pop ballad with just enough kick to open the album. Lyrically whimsical, the track explores many pretty visuals and fantasies about what it would be like to be with the guy of your dreams. Each chorus pulls out of the magical verses with a more straight-forward musical backing and brings the listener back to reality, reminding them that it is all, in fact, just a fantasy. But as Maya asks at the very end when the music fades out: "And what's wrong with that?"

> **TRIVIA:** The track was penned back during the Hart to Hart album era, but Maya was never satisfied with it. Although she and Riley spent months trying to crack it in time for Theory of Evolution, it wasn't until the beginning of Maya's official relationship with Josh and a couple more years of maturity under her belt that she unlocked the solution -- that little cheekiness that reminds us it's okay to fantasize every once and a while. After deciding the track should be fun and light-hearted rather than slightly ashamed, it came together seamlessly.

“ _Human Nature (feat. YOGI)_ ”♫ 3:03 **♩ ** **Chart-Topper♫****** _Released as Single_ ** ** ** ** **♩********** Lyrics by Maya Hart. Following the dream-like sound of the opening track, this bouncy, hypnotic song plays on the spacey themes in a more literal sense while offering a heavy dance beat. Lyrical focus about all the strange, yet romantic things human beings do to impress and win each other over, as if from the perspective of an alien from far, far away.

> **TRIVIA:** While the lyrics are fun, the actual star of the track goes to the mixing. The club hit marks the first appearance of DJ Nick Yogi on the charts, an up and coming genius with sound mixing. Although rumors immediately start spreading of potential romance between YOGI and the pop sensation that gave him his chance in the spotlight, the two of them are quick to shut those down. Especially considering Yogi's relationship with another budding artist, Darby Walker of Darby Walker and the Happening.

“ _Out There_ ”♫ 2:55 **♩** Lyrics by Maya Hart. A softer, sweeter pop ballad with a twinkly percussion backing. Lyrical focus on knowing the one for you is out there waiting for you, all you have to do is patient enough to let it happen when it happens. As the bridge to the song indicates, this can be hard when it seems as though that person is right in front of you but just out of reach.

> **TRIVIA:** Despite much fan and tabloid speculation about who the track is about, Maya has never confirmed one way or another aside from shutting down theories that it was about Lucas Friar--who was happily and openly with Riley Matthews by that time. Although there is no official word on the matter, many fans have decided the song is obviously about Josh Matthews, considering the later revelation that the two had begun a secret relationship during the production of the album.

“ _Burn_ ”♫ 3:41 **♩** _Released as Single_ ** ** ** **♫******** Lyrics by Maya Hart & Jexica. A harsh, drum-heavy banger to shock the listener out of the lull of the previous track. Taking a note from the Mad Dogs playbook, the song takes an active dig at the paparazzi and bandom culture and how it negatively impacts the celebrities they claim to idolize. Maya's usually lush vocals adeptly translate the burn out her lyrics indicate with a raspier tone. From obsession to speculation to crossing the line, the song perfectly encapsulates how a rising star can quickly burn up in the flames of their own fire.

> **TRIVIA:** The track is a go-to one for Maya to throw into a setlist during tours if Mad Dogs decides to surprise the audience for a performance and join her on stage. The complex drumming gives Lucas a chance to show off, and Zay always does a great job of harmonizing with her and mimicking the tone of the piece considering he knows exactly the feelings she's referring to throughout.

“ _C for Conversation_ ”♫ 3:23 **♩ ** **Chart-Topper♫****** _Released as Single_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **♩**************** Lyrics by Maya Hart. Coming down off the turbulent energy of the previous track, C for Conversation offers a softer vibe by relying on acoustic guitar while still maintaining an upbeat rhythm. Lyrical focus on how conversation and communication can solve any problem, and how finding the people who make talking easy are the ones to keep in your life for as long as possible. To aid the tone transition, the album recording begins with an obviously worked up Maya ranting about a dozen different little things before a calm, reasonable male voice asks "Do you want to talk about it?" After a thoughtful sigh, Maya responds in affirmation before the guitar riff kicks off the track.

> **TRIVIA:** The studio conversation featured in the beginning of the track is not scripted as some listeners believed. The recording was captured during a particularly stressful studio session, and in putting the final album together Maya found it to be the perfect opening of the track and exemplary of everything she wanted the song to say. After thorough investigation by fans, it was quickly put together that the male in the track is Josh Matthews (Farkle Minkus being the second guess for most fans, although one careful listen disproves that theory fairly easily).

“ _Someday_ ”♫ 4:01 **♩** Lyrics by Maya Hart. A quiet, thoughtful track featuring only Maya and her piano. Lyrical focus on looking forward to the wonderful things waiting for you in the future, but not forgetting all the beautiful things going on in the present. Someday is an alluring prospect, but not nearly as important as the here and now.

> **TRIVIA:** The track was actually penned long before this album set to production, back in the Hart to Hart phase. Originally written as a sappier heartbroken ballad about love that wasn't ready to flourish yet, Maya redid a majority of the lyrics to highlight the message of the song. "Looking at them in hindsight," she admitted, "It just hit me how much I had grown and how much I had accomplished and experienced since then. I think if I could've told that me anything, it would be that the someday will be lovely but make sure to focus on the right now. And thus, the song was born."

“ _Good Thing_ ”♫ 2:37 **♩** Lyrics by Maya Hart. An unobtrusive, melancholy piece with a heavy bass line. Lyrics reflect upon a relationship that didn't work out, but focuses on the positives of what came out of the experience rather than the aspects that didn't work. Hammers this home with the chorus, "cause I know a good thing when I see it, yeah I know good thing."

> **TRIVIA:** Years later, Maya would admit that the track was a reflective piece about her former fling with Farkle Minkus back when Mad Dogs were still starting out and she was early in her career. Although the romantic relationship didn't pan out--for the better, she points out--she made an amazing friend out of it and wanted to honor that and what he taught her in some capacity. It is a favor he would later return on his solo LP with the track "Darling."

“ _Jumping With You_ ”♫ 3:41 **♩** Lyrics by Maya Hart. An upbeat, bubblegum bop. A fluffier fill piece for the album, the song utilizes mostly nonsense fun lyrics to emulate the feeling of what it's like to jump into a new relationship and all the excitement that creates.

> **TRIVIA:** Although not a concert favorite, Maya has been quoted as saying it's one of her favorite tracks to perform due to how unapologetically fun and freewheeling it is. Another one of her tracks chronicling the development of her relationship with Josh Matthews.

“ _Then It Is_ ”♫ 2:57 **♩ ** **Chart-Topper♫****** Lyrics by Maya Hart & Jexica. An deceptively boppy track with rather poignant lyrics. Focus on friendship above all else, and finding solace in those you treasure most when the rest of the world just feels like too much. The track features a big band sound backing the vocals that slowly drops out as the final chorus repeats, until it's only a piano remaining to set up for the next song.

> **TRIVIA:** A rather personal piece lyrics wise, Maya and Riley penned the song based on their friendship and the sense of security they share even in the dog eat dog world of the industry. While some fans speculated the song was more likely about a romance, Maya vehemently insisted that the track had no romantic motives at hand--"You can tell when they're romantic," she's been quoted as saying--and that some fans should truly look at the amazing friendships they have in their lives to understand the track better.

“ _Capacity For Love_ ”♫ 4:15 **♩** Lyrics by Maya Hart. A slow, soft piano ballad that swells to a gospel finish. Lyrical focus on a true budding relationship and all of the wonderful things you see in a significant other, and even more magical, the way they see you in return. Maya's show-stopping number for the album. Also some of her most impressive piano playing to date.

> **TRIVIA:** Unapologetically about her new relationship with Josh Matthews, Maya claims the song was the last one completed for the album and almost didn't come together in time. "It was still so fresh in my mind that it was almost impossible to put into words for the lyrics," she explains. "Like, we had the sound and we knew what it was going to be, but I was stressing over how to find the words to articulate all of the emotion I was feeling. Ironically, all it took was a conversation with that someone important to help clear my head and get the words down right. He's quite the observer, so he knew exactly what to say."

“ _It's You_ ”♫ 1:32 **♩** Lyrics by Maya Hart. An acoustic, kitschy follow-up track to Capacity for Love that acts as a transition between that showstopper and the final song on the album. Features Maya and her ukulele, boasting an impressively simple set of lyrics. "It's you, it's you I like." 

> **TRIVIA:** An excellent quick song to throw into concert tours as an unexpected bonus for fans. Although often overlooked, a sizable subset of fans claim the simplistic ukulele ballad as their favorite Maya Hart song.

“ _Extraordinary_ ”♫ 2:52 **♩ ** **Chart-Topper♫****** _Released as Single_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **♩**************** Lyrics by Maya Hart & Jexica. An upbeat, energized pop hit to close out the album. Sounds the most like her early Hart to Hart days, while still layering in some of the new maturity she's gained through her years in the industry. Features a small love letter to listeners in the middle of the bridge before jumping back into the chorus as a studio choir comprised of fans sings and claps along with her.

> **TRIVIA:** Maya held a sweepstakes contest to decide which fans would get to be a part of the final track. She wanted it to be as diverse and welcoming a venture as possible, not only limited to fans who were nearby or could afford it. Although her management was not necessarily thrilled with the bill they had to front overall, the stunt proved a risky success and is beloved by fans--her most important opinion, Maya claims.


	8. legacy ( mad dogs )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INFORMATION: Mad Dogs’ fifth and final studio album. Six #1 hits, double platinum and eventually diamond certification (over 10,000,000 copies sold). A grand return after their two year Flaws era collapse, and a return to their grab-bag quality. A genuine labor of love as their swan song album.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We can thank Sab and the entirety of Singular Act I for the motivation to get back on track with this nonsense. Enjoy!! xx

_****♪  L E G A C Y**   **♪**** _

**Track Listing**

_“We Are Mad Dogs”_  ♫ 2:36 **♩** Lyrics by Dave Williams. Zay takes lead vocals. A rambunctious, upbeat rock hit that welcomes the listeners back into the studio with the Mad Dogs. Somewhat non-sensical story lyrics that tell the tale of the band from where they started to where they are now. The track (and album) opens with the sounds of the studio as the band enters and tunes their instruments, before Zay shouts “Just do it, Dave!” and he launches into the opening guitar riff. One guitar solo. The lyrics also make a point of highlighting that everyone who has supported them and taken this five-album journey with them is an honorary Mad Dog. 

> **TRIVIA:** Dave’s first solo writing credit. He was nervous about having it be the album opener as so many people were expecting Lucas’s lyrical genius, but the band insisted and it fits the opening perfectly.

_“Ready For This”_  ♫ 2:53 **♩** _Released as Single_ ** ** **♫****** Lyrics by Lucas Friar and Dave Williams. Zay takes lead vocals. An upbeat, pop rock vibe, closest to their sound from the _S_ _emi-Formal_ days. Focus on not being ready for something to end, but taking the hit and moving forward anyway.

> **TRIVIA:** One of the songs that indicates how bittersweet the decision to stop making music really was for the band. As nonchalant as they acted for the public, songs like this give it away.

_“Distraction”_  ♫ 3:11 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. Zay takes lead vocals. A grungy, punk rock sound to diversify the grab bag quality of the album. Lyrical focus on having everyone peg you as just a pretty face and nothing more, but taking advantage of it and pulling off epic shit while everyone is underestimating you. Two guitar solos, including an absolutely killer improv one that Dave shreds. The song ends with a super brief drum solo, and Lucas laughing and yelling “Gotcha!” before the track cuts off.  

> **TRIVIA:**  The song was originally written during the _F_ _laws_ era, but didn’t make the final cut. In working on  _L_ _egacy_ , Lucas reevaluated his self-perception and what he was feeling when first wrote it and turned it around into a song of empowerment to reflect his improved headspace.

_“Gold (feat. Maya Hart)”_  ♫ 3:44 **♩** _Released as Single_ ** ** **♫****** Lyrics by Lucas Friar and Maya Hart. Zay and Maya share lead vocals. A simplistic, soft indie rock track that swells into more complex riffs during the breaks in between verses. Lyrical focus on how the right person can make everything seem golden and bright. One guitar solo.

> **TRIVIA:**  Although Lucas and Maya hesitated to put the song on the album considering the rumors that were always swirling about them, they ultimately decided to anyway considering a) they don’t care about the media or rabid fans anymore, and b) the song is literally about Riley Matthews and how she makes them both feel in similar yet different ways.

_“Moment”_  ♫ 3:22 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar and Riley Matthews. Farkle takes lead vocals, although their presence is minimal. A heavily instrumental track with an emphasis on percussion. A punchy, unique-sounding ballad about the little moments that seem insignificant, but the mean world when shared with the right person. The last piece of the track is studio recording of Lucas teaching Riley how to play the drums, with her successfully riffing a joke cue and both of them cheering accordingly. Just one of those little moments.

> **TRIVIA:**  Lucas and Riley wrote about five different versions of the lyrics focusing on different aspects of their relationship, before ultimately picking the most simplistic version and letting the music do a lot of the talking. Riley still has the other lyrics they penned hidden away in her desk drawer for safe-keeping.

_“Little Red Wagon”_  ♫ 2:43 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. Zay takes lead vocals. A folky, bouncy tune. Reflects on the lighter aspects of childhood and the friendship between Lucas and Zay. A bold attempt to capture all of that nostalgia and put it into a piece of music. Two quick guitar solos. During one of the guitar solos, you can hear Farkle go “Is this the part where we square dance?” in the background.

> **TRIVIA:**  Alternatively titled “Austin” during the working phase, Lucas openly admits that the song was basically a love letter to Zay, thanking him for their friendship in the only way he knows how – song lyrics.

_“Coincidence”_  ♫ 2:58 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. Zay takes lead vocals. An upbeat, jaunty rock sound, much like their sound on _Gam_ _e Night._ Focus on not believing in coincidence and that everything happens for a reason, to pay attention to those good things that seem like miracles and try to learn from them. Rather introspective lyrics hidden behind an upbeat sound.

> **TRIVIA:**  The track in which Lucas reflects on everything that his band experience, relationship with Riley, and friendship with his bandmates has taught him.

_“Creativity”_  ♫ 5:12 **♩ **Chart-Topper♫**** _Released as Single_ ** ** ** ** ** **♩************ Lyrics by Lucas Friar and Zay Babineaux. Zay takes lead vocals. The fourth and final Babineaux R&B solo during the Mad Dogs era. The verses and chorus shine a light on how you should never let anyone or anything take away your unique, creative voice, and how self-expression and creativity are things worth fighting for. A bit of a dig at the industry, as the lyrics hint at the fact that their music was so much better when they were being experimental and expressing themselves the way they wanted to. The rap interlude focuses on how creativity is a deeply personal, introspective thing, and it’s something you should never lose lest you lose a piece of yourself.

> **TRIVIA:**  A highly emotional piece for Zay, the track sheds some light on his own insecurity about the band calling it quits. Some speculate it was his way of hinting that he may go solo when all is said and done.

_“Since Day One”_  ♫ 3:07 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. Zay Babineaux takes lead vocals. A simple, soft piano ballad with light percussion. One guitar + bass duet during the bridge. Focus on knowing how important someone is to you, and having known it for what feels like forever. A chance for Zay to show off his piano skills.

> **TRIVIA:**  One of the last songs penned for the album, the idea for the song came when a media junket site posed a poll to fans asking if they thought Lucas had always been into Riley, or if he may have had feelings for other celebrity friends they’d encountered (of course, Maya for some reason getting the most votes). Although he knows he has no obligation to address it, he chooses to write this in response, because he’ll never pass up the chance to write about Riley Matthews. A smart move, as it's a self-proclaimed favorite to many Mad Dog fans.

_“Perfect Match”_  ♫ 5:02 **♩** _Released as Single_ ** **♫**** Lyrics by Lucas Friar and Farkle Minkus. Farkle Minkus takes lead vocals. Zay and Dave harmonize. An alternative, moody track with a heavy bass line. The semi-sequel to _L_ _ike Forces Repel,_ and the follow-up to  _H_ _ypothesis_ in the sense that Farkle determines that his hypothesis was correct: he knows he’s in love. One lengthy guitar solo, two bass riffs. 

> **TRIVIA:**  The track closes with Farkle giving a very factual, explanatory analysis of what the theory behind like forces repelling is, almost like a textbook on tape. His last sentence of the recording is “however, every now and then, science can be wrong. This time, it is. Moving on.”

_“Faith In Me (feat. Riley Matthews)”_  ♫ 3:45 **♩ **Chart-Topper♫**** _Released as Single_ ** ** ** **♩******** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. Riley Matthews takes lead vocals. Zay and Farkle harmonize. A soft, acoustic sound with minimal instrumentation – Dave plays his ukulele, Lucas plays on the xylophone. Although not nearly as stunning as Zay, Riley’s sweet, soft vocals match the tone of the piece perfectly. Lyrical focus on finding someone who believes in you so much it reminds you to believe in yourself. 

> **TRIVIA:**  Riley’s first and only vocal debut on a Mad Dogs album, the band members put extra effort into making sure she was comfortable and confident during recording. Rumor has it Riley was still nervous, so Lucas gave her the advice of just singing to him and not worrying about the microphones or anyone else – just him. She nailed it on the fifth take.

_“Quiet”_ ♫ 4:17 **♩** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. Zay takes lead vocals. A soft, acoustic sound that swells into a full, orchestral symphony. Lucas does light percussion and Dave plays acoustic guitar. Lyrical focus on that quiet place you go to when you need to figure things out and find solace. The lyrics additionally explore some of the places or people where that quiet can be found.

> **TRIVIA:**  One of the few times the boys employ a full orchestra to back them. A well-used opportunity, as the orchestra swelling in is a known goosebumps-inducer.

_“Sinewy”_  ♫ 4:24 **♩ **Chart-Topper♫**** _Released as Single_ ** ** ** **♩******** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. Zay takes lead vocals. A brassy, swing-band sound where Zay gets to show off his killer pipes. Somewhat goofy, non-sensical lyrics. One of the tracks where the silliness and affection between bandmates is most obvious, as they’re cracking up and cheering on Zay at different moments throughout the track. An absolute showstopper when performed live.

> **TRIVIA:**  One of the tracks that gets the most recognition from critics, as most of them comment that while they’re not happy to see anybody in the band leave the spotlight, Zay is a true loss to the world of talented vocalists. Everyone is very relieved when he hangs around after the end of Mad Dogs.

_“We Were Kings”_  ♫ 3:33 **♩ **Chart-Topper♫**** Lyrics by Dave Williams. Zay and Farkle share lead vocals. Alternative rock vibe, simplistic instrumental backing with rather simple harmonies. Zay also plays piano. A reflective look back on how far they’ve come – the other half of _W_ _e Are Mad Dogs._ The bittersweet, poignant commentary on the experience as whole for the band, but particularly Dave who is often not the one to speak up.

> **TRIVIA:**  Dave asked Farkle to help with the arrangement, making it so that each instrument layers in by the order each band member joined. The track starts with Zay singing a capella. Then Lucas comes in with simple percussion. Farkle joins in with a harmony, bringing in the bass. Finally, dave sings along and fills out the sound with his guitar. They fall out in reverse, until it’s just Zay singing “we were kings” all on his own a few times before the track cuts out.

_“Science of Emotions of Science”_  ♫ 9:56 **♩** No lyrics present. Farkle’s big, blow-out instrumental masterpiece that acts as his swan song of creative energy. One drum solo, two bass solos, three guitar solos and a grand swell at the end. Mindblowingly creative and innovative. Although he doesn’t have any lyrics that comment on it, the feeling he has towards this being the last album are entirely prevalent from the mood of this track. Bittersweet, complex, ultimately proud. 

> **TRIVIA:**  The track that made the media realize they would really miss Farkle Minkus when all was said and done, despite his bad boy attitude they’d been reporting on for years. Josh Matthews writes an entire column on the piece, highlighting the brilliance of the arrangement and how Farkle has grown as an innovator in the music scene.

_“People Change (People)”_  ♫ 3:57 **♩ **Chart-Topper♫**** _Released as Single_ ** ** ** **♩******** Lyrics by Lucas Friar. Zay takes lead vocals. A return to their original sound, upbeat rock with a hint of pop backing – made bearable with the complexity of Farkle’s instrumental arrangement. Focus on how people will come into your life and change you, make you a better person, and point you in the direction you’re meant to go. 

> **TRIVIA:**  The track ends with the band cheering at completing their album. Dave saying “I love you guys,” and the others “aww”-ing is the last thing before the track cuts off.

_“What Happens Next”_  ♫ 6:46 **♩ **Chart-Topper♫**** Lyrics by Lucas Friar and Dave Williams. Zay take lead vocals. Farkle and Dave harmonize. A return to the simple, acoustic sound the four of them became so famous for on  _G_ _ame Night._ Dave strums his ukulele, Lucas plays the harmonica. Simple lyrical focus on looking forward to the future with an optimistic outlook.

> **TRIVIA:**  The first half of the track is just the band mates talking to the fans, thanking them for everything and for sticking with them through all their experimentation and exploration and for loving any kind of music they put out there. Each of them takes a moment to share how important the experience was for them, before Zay announces that this will be their final album as a group. They thank the fans once more, before pointing out they’re probably wondering what happens next. This leads right into the final track, and the last official Mad Dogs song ever. “What happens next? Well, I guess we’re gonna find out.”


	9. artist in residence ( maya hart )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INFORMATION: Maya Hart's fourth studio album, three #1 hits, double platinum domestically and platinum worldwide. A transitional album full of growing pains and reflexive looks back on how far she's come, the album represents a sort of swan song for Maya in the sense of this era of her career, culminating in a four year hiatus after its release to recharge creatively. Although not her most popular EP, the most critically acclaimed for its diverse and challenging sound with "Theory of Evolution" as a close second.

_****♪  A R T I S T  I N  R E S I D E N C E**    **♪**** _

****( 2024 )** **

**Track Listing**

“ _Three Years_ ”♫ 1:47 **♩** Lyrics by Maya Hart & Jexica. A soft, thoughtful acoustic ballad. Featuring Maya with just her voice and her guitar, the track guides the listener into what is certainly a transition from her former heavily pop sound. Although the album definitely retains much of her spunk and upbeat rhythm and does completely abandon her musical roots, it does reflect her growth over the last five years and signals a shift in the levity of her process and gives her fans a clue right from the get go about what kind of sound they’ll be hearing from her from here on out. The track flows seamlessly into "Big World," nearly being a dual song.

> **TRIVIA:** Although the inspiration for the song and one round of lyrics in the second verse was her dynamic with Josh Matthews and their age difference, much of the lyrical focus is reflective of her transition from her youthful pop stardom into a more complicated, but ultimately fulfilling, adulthood. Mirroring a nostalgic, contemplative mood, Maya crafted the song and kept it simple in an attempt to replicate how quickly and subtly life shifts from one phase into another as she tries to keep up with it.

“ _Big World_ ”♫ 2:33 **♩** Lyrics by Maya Hart & Jexica. Coming right off the acoustic heels of "Three Years," the track slowly weaves in further instrumentation into the mix (from cellos to harp to a full orchestra), building into a climactic one-minute riff of the chorus with a full gospel choir behind her. Lyrical focus on facing the changing tides of life with confidence and owning whatever comes your way, mostly pointedly stated by the main phrase of the chorus “It’s a big world, but it’s ours now.” Reminiscent of “Hey Jude” by The Beatles and “Bastards” by Kesha, the song serves as the second half opener to the album and demonstrates that all the pieces fans love about Maya — her flair, her stunning vocals, and more than anything else, her uplifting lyrics and infectious positive outlook.

> **TRIVIA:** The concept for the track pulls from two of Maya’s greatest inspirations in her life, Riley and Zay. Riley’s contribution figures into the lyrics, as her best friend’s positive outlook often guided her in the right direction and the crux of the chorus was inspired by a mantra the two of them would repeat together. Zay’s influence shows heavily in the concluding ramp up of the track, as his love for gospel sound demonstrated in tracks like “Start Without Me” clearly rubbed off on Maya.

“ _Sun In My Ears_ ”♫ 3:04 **♩** Lyrics by Jexica. An upbeat, twangy pop tune with a heavy folk sound. Lyrics focus on a fictionalized character, Penelope McGee, who is so adverse to change she has become the master of deflection and denial. As any great folk song dictates the track encompasses a lyrical lesson, warning of the dangers of getting too comfortable and throwing yourself so far into denial that you lose a grip on reality in the process. Debuting a new type of sound for Maya to add to her repertoire, the track is polarizing amongst fans and critics alike who can’t seem to decide if they enjoy the creativity and cheek of the piece or if it’s absolutely detestable. Considering they’re talking about it regardless, Maya claims she doesn’t care much either way.

> **TRIVIA:** The track, despite its fictional heroine, actually stems from a rather personal place for both singer and songwriter. A reflective look back on the difficult time during the _Flaws_ album era, Riley uses the song to explain and almost apologize for her own inability to accept that things weren’t as peachy as they pretended to be for the public, a sentiment that Maya signs off on as well. It’s a lesson both of them learned that they deemed important enough to share with the world. Additionally, the fictitious heroine is a mash-up of names from both of their lives — Penelope being Maya’s middle name, and McGee being Riley’s maternal grandmother's maiden name.

“ _Let Me_ ”♫ 3:43 **♩ ** ** **Chart-Topper♫******** _Released as Single_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **♩****************** Lyrics by Maya Hart. A hardened, fast-paced pop rock track with heavy guitar feature. Lyrical focus on the delicate balance of relationships—familial, romantic, or otherwise—and how the second chances that loved ones give you can quickly spiral out of control. A difficult, introspective piece from Maya about her past behavior when she was younger towards her most treasured people, including her mother and Riley. Having grown out of it now, Maya speaks on the piece with a sense of reverence and almost urgency. “Of course, I’ve given my apologies in person and there’s no other way to go about making amends,” she explains. “But something about the song just felt like a necessity. It was one of those works that was practically bursting out of me to be written. It’s important to make sure your loved ones know you appreciate them, to appreciate them in full, to apologize for behavior that didn’t treat them fairly even if they don’t harbor any resentment. It was such an important realization for me before any of this even happened, before my life changed so much. I only hope that the song will inspire some of my listeners to make the same choices."

> **TRIVIA:** Although not credited, the guitar on the track (including the heartfelt guitar solo) is performed by Dave Williams.

“ _My Horizon_ ”♫ 2:56 **♩** Lyrics by Jexica. A crooning, stylistic power ballad. Modeled after the emotionally fraught solo artists of the late 50s such as Lesley Gore, Maya attempts yet another genre dissonant from her usual sound. Odd as the retro track sounds in the midst of her more contemporary, typical offerings, it manages to pull off the crooning melancholy while yet again displaying Maya’s impressive vocal range. Lyrical focus on letting go of what others think and the compulsion to compare oneself to them. An uplifting, if unusual, anthem of self-love.

> **TRIVIA:** While the lyrics were pulled from Riley’s own experience with self-love and respect, the inspiration for the direction of the track falls on Farkle Minkus. Maya explains how she and the former Mad Dogs bassist always challenged each other and how his own desire to push the boundaries of music motivated her to do the same. “He’s always looking to diversify his sound, to try something new and out there even if there’s a chance it’ll fail. That’s always been something I really admire about him, and it definitely acts as an inspiration for me to jump out of my comfort zone. Like, this song could’ve been another pop rock anthem but I’ve got tons of those in my back pocket. I had been listening to a lot of Frankie Valli and Lesley Gore and I thought to myself — why not play around? Why not throw myself back a little bit? And if it fails, well, I can go to one of my dearest friends and go ‘look! Look, I failed!’ And he’ll be so proud."

“ _Happy Song_ ”♫ 1:15 **♩** Lyrics by Maya Hart & Jexica. A boppy little interlude featuring Maya and her ukulele. Nonsensical but fun lyrics that transitions us from the bopping beat of My Horizon to the bass heavy punch of "Boing." 

> **TRIVIA:** Maya has revealed that the origin of many of the lyrics came from actual silly songs that she and Riley used to sing when they were younger.

“ _Boing (feat. Zay Babineaux)_ ”♫ 3:27 **♩ ** ** **Chart-Topper♫******** _Released as Single_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **♩****************** Lyrics by Maya Hart. A sultry R&B ballad with a definitive dance beat. Marking the first Hart & Babineaux duo since the unofficial dissolution of Mad Dogs, the track sneakily balances a charming innocence while leaving the underlying insinuations of the lyrics crystal clear. Lyrical focus on the dizzying effect your object of affection can have on your sanity and judgment, but how you can’t be bothered to want anything other than them. A popular club hit when remixed by YOGI, the song perfectly meshes the vocal talents of its dual performers and signals greater collaboration between them in the future.

> **TRIVIA:** Although certainly an influence in other tracks on the album, “Boing” is the only one to be almost undoubtedly about Maya’s flame Josh Matthews. Aside from lyrical references to former songs about the heralded reviewer (notably “a long game” and mention of “that stupid beanie that’s driving me crazy”), the most pointed evidence comes from an ages old interview in which Riley discussed how Maya would obnoxiously refer to her relative as “Uncle Boing.” Neither Josh nor Maya has cared to comment publicly on the theory.

“ _Mary Had a Little (feat. Darby Walker)_ ”♫ 3:01 **♩** _Released as Single_ ♫ Lyrics by Maya Hart & Jexica. A playful, quirky pop song with a dominant bass line. Taking common childhood phrases and nursery rhymes and spinning them on their head, the lyrics paint a vivid picture of what it’s like to go through the painful and confusing period of young adulthood and struggling to remain attached to youth when the world seems to be taking it away. Fades out into warped recordings of a younger Maya from home videos, ushering the listener into the next track.

> **TRIVIA:** The collaboration with Darby Walker and the Happening was not planned from the start. When the track was originally drafted during the Theory of Evolution album era, it was intended to be a duet between Maya and Riley (under her alias of Jexica). This was still the plan until the disaster of the Mad Dogs Flaws era, after which Riley opted to take a break from the industry with a majority of the band. All in all, the song fit Darby’s repetoire perfectly and resulted in a rather strong friendship and business partnership between the two Quincy female artists.

“ _Park Bench_ ”♫ 2:57 **♩** Lyrics by Maya Hart. A retrospective, rhythmic R&B track with piano underlining the main melody. Opening with a crackling and what sounds like an old tape recording of kids playing outside following the conclusion of Mary Had a Little, the song transitions the listener from the upbeat and fast-paced feeling of the first half of the album in preparation for the last few tracks. In response to the distraught content of the previous track penned almost four years prior, Maya shares some of her growing wisdom with the audience in how to cope with surviving in the real world of adulthood — a big part of which involves remembering and returning to those places that keep you rooted in where you came from now and then.

> **TRIVIA:** The park bench referred to in the title although never explicitly described in the lyrics represents an old park bench that Maya and Riley used to go to often when they were growing up together. For the other imagery and feelings referenced throughout the track, Maya asked her close friends for their two cents which led to a big movement among fans to try and figure out which sentiment was contributed by which Maya Hart entourage member.

“ _Broken_ ”♫ 3:49 **♩** Lyrics by Maya Hart. The showstopper for the album, a simple piano ballad with absolutely breathtaking vocals. Tackling some of the tricky emotions of abandonment, self-worth, and making mistakes that Maya has grappled with for much of her young adult life, the song acts as an anthem to her own process of self-forgiveness and empowerment and encourages her listeners to find the same for themselves. While the track acknowledges that she may have been broken, it’s never too late to piece herself back together as something better than before. A powerhouse finale solo to close out the first era of her career.

> **TRIVIA:** As powerful as the final mix plays, the song was not an easy one to record. Deeply emotional, Maya had more than a couple takes where she would grow choked up or unable to keep singing. It was the last song recorded for the album, Maya finally completing a recording that satisfied her alone on the night before her studio sessions were supposed to be done.

“ _Warriors_ ”♫ 2:44 **♩ ** ** **Chart-Topper♫******** _Released as Single_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **♩************************** Lyrics by Maya Hart. An uplifting, powerful anthem of love with a gospel finish. The last track on the album and the last one fans would hear before a long four year hiatus (excluding a feature on Riley’s LP about a year later), the emotion from Broken carries effortlessly into this track that emphasizes self-love, mental and emotional freedom, and strength to stand up for yourself and strive for your grandest dreams. Encapsulating all of the growth Maya has exhibited as a musician while calling back to her roots as a pop artist wanting to spread love and empowerment for her young fans, the song acts as the perfect swan song to this phase of her career. Predictably, it is her most popular hit.

> **TRIVIA:** The track is a particularly emotional one for long time fans, as the album version includes a brief goodbye message from the artist herself as the track fades to a close. “You guys have really been here through it all, and it’s because of you that I get to do what I love so I am sending all of that positive energy back to you. Go out there and do what you love, spread kindness, think about what us does for them and how we can share in this world together. I love you all, my darling warriors, and I can’t wait to see what happens next."


	10. greatest hits ( mad dogs )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INFORMATION: Released one year after the dissolution of Mad Dogs, this greatest hits compilation album operates as the "must hears" as decided by the industry and fans (based on popularity and ranked by hit status). The members of the band would release their own definitive "must hear" list on their compilation _We Are Mad Dogs_ nearly a year later.

_****♪ M A D  D O G S  -  G R E A T E S T  H I T S**   **♪**** _

**Track Listing**

1\. "Belgium 1831" ♫ Originally from  _Mad Dogs_

2\. "Commonism _"_ ♫ Originally from  _Game Night_

3. "Hands _"_ ♫ Originally from  _Game Night_

4. "What Happens Next _"_ ♫ Originally from  _Legacy_

5. "Like Forces Repel _"_ ♫ Originally from  _Mad Dogs_

6."Blonde Beauty: Reloaded (feat. Maya Hart)" ♫ Originally from  _Mad Dogs_

7\. "Unofficial Thing _"_ ♫ Originally from  _Semi-Formal_

8. "We Were Kings _"_ ♫ Originally from  _Legacy_

9. "Sinewy _"_ ♫ Originally from  _Legacy_

10. "Science of Emotions of Science _"_ ♫ Originally from  _Legacy_

11."We Are Mad Dogs" ♫ Originally from _Legacy_

12\. "People Change (People) _"_ ♫ Originally from  _Legacy_

13. "Hands, pt. II _"_ ♫ Originally from  _Mad Dogs_

14. "Gold (feat. Maya Hart) _"_ ♫ Originally from  _Legacy_

15. "Secret of Life _"_ ♫ Originally from  _Mad Dogs_

16."Creativity" ♫ Originally from  _Legacy_

17\. "When You Talk (to Me) _"_ ♫ Originally from  _Game Night_

18. "Skin Deep _"_ ♫ Originally from  _Game Night_

19. "Faith in Me (feat. Riley Matthews) _"_ ♫ Originally from  _Legacy_

20. "Own This Place _"_ ♫ Originally from  _Flaws_

 

 


End file.
